Electronic devices sometimes contain images or logos indicating the source or manufacturer of the electronic device. For example, one type of electronic device comprises a display enclosure of a portable computer having a logo thereon that may be illuminated. However, the logo may be difficult to discern in well lit environments or distracting in low lit environments.